


Not just a voice

by Nixy_x



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixy_x/pseuds/Nixy_x
Summary: Gerard's on a long drive back home after visiting his brother in LA, he decides to get a CB radio for some company and gets talking to PunkPumpkin and is pleasantly surprised by the outcome.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Not just a voice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot, with a bit of porn.
> 
> Hope you guys like it : )

‘’No way man! Really? You’re shitting me right?’’ Gerard listened to PunkPumpkin’s cackling laughter through the static of the radio; already mentally face palming himself for telling this story, but the other man seemed to be enjoying his embarrassment so why not lay it all out.

‘’I’m serious, you have no idea how scared I was, like I was literally shaking, but thought fuck it since I didn’t actually know anyone there you know? Plus my best friend always told me I’d make a pretty convincing woman’’ Gerard was picturing it all now, that exact moment when he’s stepped outside his little two room flat that he shared with his best friend Ray, wearing a tight black t-shirt, black and red plaid mini skirt with fishnet stockings and his combat boots to give it a slightly edgier look. His black hair was long enough to pass off as a girl, and the little bit of makeup he’d applied around his eyes really drew the outfit together.

Gerard told PunkPumpkin all of this and after the laughter had died down he’d said in a pretty serious voice ‘’you know what JerseyBoy that actually sounds really hot’’

Gerard felt himself flush, even though PunkPumpkin couldn’t see him he still felt embarrassed. ‘’Hardly’’ He muttered.

‘’Dude, seriously. I bet you looked pretty punk. What happened after, did anyone recognise you?’’ Gerard thought back, remembering the creepy old guy that had tried to put his hand up his skirt what he was in line trying to get coffee.

‘’Well there were a few not so nice encounters, this one guy tried to feel me up, he was old, fat and wrinkly, pretty nasty really. But otherwise it wasn’t so bad; my teachers didn’t give me any shit for it, with the whole art school being about experimentation right... There was this guy in one of my classed, straight as an arrow, all polo shirts and pressed trousers, you know the douchy type... Well he tried to hit on me, so I played along for a bit, wondering when he’d realise I was a guy, well come end of the lesson he still hadn’t clocked on, so I made a point of leaning my head back while I was stretching so he could get a clear view of my Adams apple. God I’ve never seen someone run so fast in their life...’’ PunkPumpkin was in stitches again by the time I’d finished telling him my story. He was wheezing though the speaker, still having these little bursts of giggles.

‘’Ahh man, that was the best thing, like I would have paid to see that. I’m so glad you decided to buy that radio, you’ve made this drive so much more exciting’’ PunkPumpkin sounded so earnest and genuine that it brought a smile to Gerard’s face.

It had been an impulse purchase, after three days of driving all by himself he was getting pretty lonely, he’d seen this old beat up CB radio when he’d pulled over to get gas, the shop manager gave him a fairly good deal on it, quoting all the benefits of checking ahead for cops and being able to have a chat with other drivers.

Even though he hadn’t been expecting to actually talk to anyone he had enjoyed listening to some of the chatter for the first day or so. He’d heard PunkPumpkins voice when he’d just passed Chicago, and well he’d been hooked from the first greeting.

Before he’d heard PunkPumpkin he’d been seriously regretting offering to drive Mikeys stuff down to LA, it was a long ass drive, but his brother had offered to pay for the gas money and to be honest he was on break at the moment and had had nothing better to do, so he’d driven the 40 hours or so across the country, only stopping to eat and sleep. Spent a day with his brother, helping him set up his new apartment, before heading back again. Gerard usually preferred his own company, but not being able to sketch or drink became tedious after the first few days, and there were only so many times you could listen to the same four albums on repeat.

PunkPumpkin was heading back to New Jersey after visiting his dad in Chicago, he did this a few times each year that’s why he had his own radio and they’d been talking for about 6 hours now.

They got on really well, having similar taste in music and films. PunkPumpkin told him about this band he was putting together, and how they wanted him to be the front man when he only really wanted to play guitar, and in return Gerard told him about art college and regaled him with stories of when he dressed up in drag and rigged a paint bucket to fall on one of the homophobic teachers.

They bonded over comics and video games, plus PunkPumpkin was a total flirt and he’d made Gerard blush more times than he could count. He wasn’t a virgin, far from it but with this guy he felt like one, his had a commanding edge to his voice, a husky rasp that sent shivers down Gerard’s spine whenever he called him sweetheart.

Gerard looked out at the vast expanse of nothingness that surrounded him, watching as the sun started to dip below the horizon, he’d have to pull over soon remembering what his mum had told him before he’d set off _driving tired is like driving drunk_. As if readying Gerard’s mind, PunkPumpkins voice squawked over the radio again.

‘’Hey I just had a thought, you’re ahead of me right... by like 15 miles or so, and it’s starting to get late, so how about we pull over somewhere for the night and meet up for a drink, there’s a motel near here called The lone star, I’ve been there before, it has a pretty decent bar, I’ll come to you...’’ Frank says all flippantly, like he didn’t just suggest meeting up with a complete stranger in the ass end of nowhere.

‘’R-really? You want to meet? Like face to face, in person?’’ Gerard had to shake his head, positive that he’d misunderstood what Frank had said, surely he didn’t actually mean meet up?

‘’Come on man what’s the worst that could happen’’ Gerard couldn’t stop himself from letting out a loud laugh, immediately regretting it though.

‘’Skin suit, skin suits pretty bad’’ He said, only half joking. Gerard heard Franks little giggle and felt himself relax a little more.

‘’I promise I won’t turn you into a skin suit, if you saw the size of me you’d see that I’m harmless. Seriously man I’m like 5 foot nothing. I should be more worried about you.’’ Gerard shook his head, even thought he knew Frank couldn’t see him. On the one hand he did want to meet Frank, he seemed like a real laugh, plus his voice was so sexy, which was a massive bonus. But all the horror movies and police reports, where heroes were too stupid to read the giant neon warning signs that said ‘DONT BE AND IDIOT! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!’ had him pausing for a beat longer.

‘’I don’t know’’ He sighed at last, he could feel the opportunity slipping through his fingers, he really liked this guy and they got on like a house on fire, plus it didn’t help that Gerard was sorta, kinda in love with this guys voice, but was it worth the risk.

‘’Ok I’m not gonna force you, you just seem like a decent guy and we have a fuck ton in common, I just think it would be nice to see each other face to face, grab some food, have a few drinks, just enjoy some company on this long ass drive, totally your call though.’’ Gerard was worried that he might have made Frank angry, but he didn’t sound it, just sounded understanding and patient. Not even a hint of threat in his voice and to be honest, what’s the worst that could happen in a public place.

‘’J-just food and drinks. Right?’’ Gerard checked one last time, not that he’d be totally opposed to hooking up if this guy was everything he imagined and described, but he didn’t want to go into the with expectations. They could cross that bridge if and when it came to it.

‘’Yeah totally, and I even promise no more flirting.’’ Frank didn’t even sound slightly serious.

Gerard flushed when he let out a very unattractive snort. ‘’Ha as if’’ He may have only been talking with Frank for 6 or 7 hours but he’d made it very clear that he enjoyed a good flirt, and yes Gerard enjoyed it, it made him feel good about himself, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to handle it face to face.

‘’Ok well maybe not as much.’’ Gerard could hear the smile in his voice, and felt his own mouth slip into a smile in return.

‘’Well... ok then... I guess if it’s a public place were both safe right?’’ Gerard rolled his eyes at Frank’s whoop of delight. God what had he gotten himself into?

‘’Exactly, you won’t regret it’’ Even though Gerard was excited he wasn’t so sure about that.

\--

‘’Jerseyboy right?’’ Frank asked the dark haired man, sat along at a table for two. Gerard looked up from the bottle of beer he’d been slowly pulling the label off, and Frank was greeted by a bright pair of hazel eyes under perfectly arched eyebrows. Holy shit this guy was gorgeous as fuck, he could see why so many guys had hit on him, even when dressed as a woman. He was slightly taller than Frank, with shaggy black hair that came down to his shoulders, he was wearing a tight pair of black jeans and a black button down with the sleeves rolled up. Exactly how he described.

Frank saw Gerard released the breath he was holding, shaking himself out of his stupor when he realised he’d been staring a little too long ‘’Oh thank god... yes, I’m Gerard. Punkpumpkin isn’t it?’’

Frank held his hand out for Gerard to shake and he was pleasantly surprised to feel Gerard shiver when Frank wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s hand ‘’Yeah, but you can call me Frank sweetheart. Nice to finally put a face to a voice. Suits you.’’ Frank winked as he pulled out the chair opposite Gerard.

Frank watched as Gerard flushed at the pet name and compliment. God damn this man was adorable and hot to boot. He was in real trouble here. ‘’Umm thanks, you too.’’ Gerard finally said.

Frank threw a blinding smile at Gerard, totally noticing the flush but choosing not to call him out on it quite yet. There was a sweet innocence about Gerard that he really wanted to explore further. But he needed Gerard to relax a bit first. ‘’Come on lets to order some grub, I’m fucking starving.’’

Frank passed a menu over to Gerard, letting his fingers brush against Gerard’s again on purpose, he watched as the other man gasped at the contact before pulling his hand back.

Gerard grabbed his beer, drinking the last of the amber liquid in a few gulps. ‘’Ok yeah’’

\--

Once Frank had sent the waitress off with their orders and a request for a couple more beers, he turned to face Gerard again, hands clasped on the table in front of him. ‘’So Gerard, you do this often?’’

Gerard choked on air, noticing Franks little smirk. ‘’You did not just say that’’ He said. Frank ducked his head trying to hide his giggle. He was totally fucking with Gerard. The waitress returned with their drinks then and Gerard busied himself by taking a long pull.

‘’Well gotta break the ice somehow right? Frank replied. Taking a sip from his own beer, Frank made a pleased sound, licking his lips as he settle the bottle down. ‘’I forgot how good the beer is here’’

Frank watched as Gerard followed the movement with his eyes, subconsciously licking his own lips. ‘’Aha yeah, and no I don’t, first time actually, what about you? ‘’ He started playing with the neck of his beer bottle, making lines in the condensation, like he needed to give his hands something else to instead of crossing over his chest or sitting on them like a child. Frank could tell that he wasn’t great at small talk.

‘’Nah my first time too and just for the record you shouldn’t meet up with people you talk to on the radio. Just be glad that I am who I said I am. ‘’ Frank was teasing Gerard again, but regarded him with a thoughtful look, even though he knew he wouldn’t hurt Gerard, not unless he asked him too anyway, he couldn’t say the same for anyone else, and the thought of someone else getting their hands on this man made an uncomfortable feeling curl in his stomach.

‘’Yeah thanks about that, I admit I was worried for a second, I mean you didn’t sound like some 50 year old serial killer but who knows right’’ Gerard let out a nervous chuckle, looking around like said serial killer would appear at any moment.

‘’Ahah yeah, so if I was a 22 year old serial killer that would be ok then?’’ Frank cocked his eyebrow, leaning forward on the table.

‘’Whaaa... no... I mean ‘’ Gerard stuttered, his hands were flailing around trying to think of an explanation. The gesture would have looked stupid on anyone else but on Gerard it was endearing.

It didn’t faze Frank though, he just giggled again and grabbed Gerard’s hands in his own, he gave them a gentle squeeze before setting them back down on the table. ‘’Chill dude I’m joking, you’re far too cute to kill anyways’’ Gerard was adorable when he got all flustered, and he flushed so pretty whenever Frank flirted with him. He was very interesting; Frank could tell that Gerard would be so responsive in other ways as well.

‘’Oh umm... thanks’’ Gerard was looking everywhere but at Frank as that gorgeous pink stained his cheeks again. Yes very responsive.

‘’No worries sweetheart’’ Frank leaned back in his chair, giving Gerard a little room to breathe; he didn’t want to crowd him or come on too hard just yet. He did notice the way Gerard followed his every movement, and made sure to pull his shoulder back slightly so his shirt pulled tight over his chest.

Gerard stared for a few moments more and then took another swig of his beer. ‘’What if I’d been a serial killer? ‘’ He smirked, the look seeming out of place but looking right at the same time, his hair was hanging over his eyes slightly, giving him a dark edge, and oh Frank wanted.

Frank pushed a hand through his own hair, sweeping it back off his face. Knowing it would make it look like bed hair, that perfect just fucked look. If the way Gerard’s eyes darkened was any indication then it worked. ‘’I highly doubted it, I mean you don’t hear about many 26 year olds who like star wars and lord of the rings being truck stop killers you know, plus you don’t look the type.’’ He didn’t look like a serial killer, he looked like a natural submissive, the way he could hardly meet Frank’s eyes but yet was still slightly flirty at the same time.

‘’Hey, I could totally be one, I have Aragon’s sword in my room.’’ Gerard actually looked offended with his hand clasped to his chest, like this little ball of fluff could ever hurt anyone. He’d take it well, Frank was sure of it, he would bet his car that Gerard would bend over for him, ass up in the air and accept anything that Frank gave him.

Frank grinned, big and wide. ‘’Wow I’ve never seen someone get offended for not being a serial killer before, that’s quite the experience, but if it was you who killed me I don’t think I’d mind so much’’

‘’Shut up’’ There was that flush again, Frank wanted to run his tongue over it, see if it was as hot as it looked.

‘’Aww you’re blushing’’ He had to call it out now, see if Gerard was as in to this as Frank was. He could be completely wrong, Gerard might just be shy, but Frank didn’t think so.

‘’Oh god stop it...’’ Gerard said hiding his face in his hands. ‘’...and I thought you were bad on the radio.’’

This was more like it. ‘’ME... how about you Mr flirty giggles, plus I never heard you complaining’’ Frank said with another wink. Gerard looked back up at him, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. God, Frank was sure Gerard didn’t even realise how delicious he looked when he did things like that, so innocent and shy, yet with a little glimmer of naughty.

Their food arrived then, a basket of fries and chicken wings for Frank, while Gerard had loaded nachos. Frank almost missed Gerard’s next words, he said them so quietly. ‘’Yeah well, back then I was able to die of embarrassment in peace.’’

Frank tilted his head, biting the inside of his cheek, he trying not to laugh. ‘’Well I could leave if you’d prefer.’’ Frank made a show of pushing his chair back, looking as if he was about to leave.

Gerard jumped forward, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt. ‘’NO... I mean you don’t have to do that.’’ He looked slightly panicked, like he actually thought that Frank was about to up and leave.

Frank smirked as he sat back down, leaning back casually on his chair his legs splayed wide. ‘’Oh really, charmed by stunning good looks huh?’’ Gerard didn’t answer for a while, he looked as if he was eyeing up Franks chicken wings, but he then realised he was looking a little further than that, right at Franks crotch. Frank shifted his hips, making a short thrust. Gerard’s eyes widened, his tongue poking out before he tore his gaze away and started picking through his nachos.

‘’Hmm something like that.’’ He mumbled at last. Frank decided to take pity on Gerard and instead started on his wings, he wasn’t lying earlier, he was starved and he knew that he’d need his strength if tonight went the way he was hoping it would.

They ate in companionable silence for the next few minutes; Gerard kept giving him sneaky little looks when he thought Frank wasn’t watching. Frank made sure to lick the sauce off his fingers as deliberately and dirtily as possible. Gerard was shifting in his seat, and Frank could see him squeezing his thighs together every now and then.

When Frank had finished his last fry, and Gerard was picking at the last few crumbs on his plate, he sat back with a pleased hum, deciding to pick the conversation back up. ‘’Well if it helps I think you’re hot and I’m so glad you decided to meet me, your voice was driving me crazy.’’ Frank tilted his head to the side, giving Gerard another appraising look, making sure that Gerard noticed it. Gerard’s long hair was windblown but still looked soft, Frank wanted to run his fingers though it, catch the strands between his fingers and grip tight. Even in his rumpled shirt he still looked damn fuckable.

Gerard looked doubtful though. ‘’R-really?’’

Frank still had an easy smile on his face, he had plenty of confidence. ‘’Mhm, like I said those little giggles really got me, and I could tell exactly when you were blushing, I was a little jealous of the thought that someone else could be listening in and hearing those giggles.’’ Gerard looked shocked. And even though he could have looked like anything, even a wrinkly fat old man, which he was glad he didn’t, yeah he admitted to being jealous of someone listening in.

Gerard was red, from the collar of his shirt right up to his roots. ‘’Um I thought your voice was hot too, like I kept looking in my mirror and at everyone when I stopped for gas just in case I saw a guy with tattoos.’’ That surprised Frank, had Gerard really been looking out for him.

Frank decided to start laying on the charm a little thicker, he wanted Gerard, and he wanted him now, he didn’t know how longer he’d be able to hold on ‘’Oh really? And what do you think now you’ve met me.’’

Frank watched as Gerard swallowed hard, he looked up at him from beneath his ridiculously long back lashes and Frank felt his skin prickle from just the look he was giving him, his voice had dropped slightly when he next spoke. ‘’Umm, well...’’

‘’Yeah...’’ he said leaning forward slightly, the table wasn’t very big, only just big enough to hold both of their plates and two beers, so he could see the way the colours in Gerard’s eyes changed under the flickering bar lighting, he was mesmerising.

Gerard’s mouth opened and closed a few times and then he was saying the thing he’d been hoping to hear all night, he looked terrified though, like even he couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. ‘’You’re hot, like really hot and I’m kinda curious about the other tattoos you mentioned.’’

‘’I could show you if you’d like? ‘’ Frank bit his lip, pulling the ring in so he could tease it with his tongue, just watching the way Gerard’s mouth hung open.

‘’I... er ‘’ He stammered, gaping like a fish.

Frank was worried that he might have broken Gerard so he pulled back, giving him space once again. ‘’No pressure... there’s a few I could show you now, others... not so much. Your choice. ‘’ Frank wasn’t going to be pushy, he wasn’t that kind of guy and tried not to look too disappointed, but he wanted Gerard to trust him and if Gerard said no then he would let him go, even though it would kill him.

After what felt like an eternity, Gerard spoke up again, but at no more than a whisper ‘’I-I wanna see them... all ‘’

Frank beamed, leaning forward again so he could stroke his thumb over the back of Gerard’s knuckles. ‘’Ok sweetheart, my place or yours?’’

Gerard mulled the question over for a moment, Frank wasn’t fussed where they went, wherever Gerard was most comfortable would be fine with him, he had supplies in his bag, and he could easily make a pit stop if need.

‘’Yours?’’ Gerard asked, with a hopeful look in eyes. ‘’I kinda don’t have anything with me.’’ He added looking a bit dejected.

Frank smiled gently, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket to toss a few bills on the table, enough to cover both their meals and leave a generous tip. ‘’It’s ok, I’ll take care of you’’ Frank quickly stood up, pushing his wallet back in his pocket, grabbing Gerard’s hand with his free one, he linked their fingers together. He gave them a reassuring squeeze and felt Gerard relax slightly.

‘’If you change your mind at any time just say and we’ll stop...’’ Gerard was really sweet and he wanted to make sure that Gerard knew that he could change his time at anytime; he hoped he wouldn’t, but the option was there. He wanted this, he was hot as fuck and his skin looked so pale and smooth, Frank couldn’t wait to mark it up, make it all pretty and pink, and leave purpling bruises on his neck. He honestly couldn’t wait to see him naked and stretched out underneath him. He wanted to get his tongue on him, lick every single inch. He had to subtly adjust his pants as they stepped through the door, if Gerard saw it he gave no indication, he just continued to follow him towards the motel rooms.

Franks room was right at the front so they didn’t have much of a walk, his nerves started kicking in as he fiddled with the key, taking a couple of attempts to get the key in and the door unlocked. What if Frank had Gerard pegged all wrong, what if he wasn’t into the things Frank was, he looked like he would be, but that didn’t mean anything, looks could be deceiving. And here I was, a 22 year old, with questionable kinks, he could end up scaring Gerard off and look like a total pervert.

Frank shook it off and pushed the door open, walking inside to turn on the bedside lamp, his room was pretty basic, plus he didn’t need luxuries, just a bed and bathroom. He had a single bag on the bottom of his bed and a dirty shirt flung over the single chair in the corner where he’d chucked it in his hurry to change and meet Gerard.

He stood back, waiting patiently for Gerard to orient myself. Frank could tell that Gerard was nervous and he was sure Gerard was thankful that he wasn’t trying to push things too quickly.

When Gerard looked over him, he was leaning against the wall, thumbs hooked into the loops of his jeans, this position caused Franks jeans to ride low on his hips, giving Gerard a small glimpse of the dark ink there. Gerard licked his lips looking at the ink so close to his crotch. His cock gave an interested twitch at the attention.

Frank chuckled and Gerard snapped his eyes back up to meet his. Gerard’s eyes were hooded as he watched him, and he slowly with very deliberate movements, unhooked one of his thumbs, and started trailing it up over his stomach, catching the fabric slightly to reveal more of his tattoo. Gerard’s fingers twitched at his sides, like he desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, but he seemed paralyzed, just too wrapped up in the show Frank was putting on to even make a move.

He ran his fingers along the edge of his boxers, toying with the waistband for a moment before he held his hand out towards Gerard. ‘’Come here... I want you to touch me’’ Frank commanded.

Gerard just nodded, and without hesitation started walking towards him, only stopping when they were toe to toe. Frank took both of Gerard’s hands in his, moving them towards his body to lay them on his stomach, just under the edge of Franks shirt. Frank felt his stomach jump when Gerard’s fingers made contact; his skin was so warm, almost feverish under Gerard’s cold fingers. Gerard gave an experimental stroke and he couldn’t stop the little flutter of his eyelashes.

Frank let Gerard explore for a few more moments, going soft and pliant under him as Gerard felt ever dip and plane of muscle. Soon it didn’t seem enough though, like Gerard wanted to see more. Gerard grabbed the material of his shirt between his fingers, looking for Franks’ nod of consent before he pulled it up and over his head.

‘’Holy fuck...’’ Gerard exclaimed. Frank was covered in ink and he means covered, he had an impressive chest piece, two birds that were swallows on his stomach and some writing that wrapped around stomach from side to side and between the swallows, not to mention the ones that adorned his arms from wrist to shoulder. Frank had some on his neck and back too but Gerard wasn’t able to see those yet. He was too focused on the ink on Franks’ chest, stroking his fingers over it in a feather light touch that had Frank squirming against the wall.

‘’Come on Gee, you’re killing me’’ Frank moaned, his hands coming up to wrap around Gerard’s wrists as he held onto Franks hips.

Gerard seemed to refocus. ‘’Yeah sorry... I’ve got to... yeah’’ Gerard dropped to his knees, not even hesitating a moment before his mouth was on Franks warm skin, Frank couldn’t help the shout he released, his abs rippling like a wave as Gerard’s lips and tongue started to explore the birds on his stomach. Gerard squeezed Frank’s hips tighter, holding him in place as he dipped his tongue into Frank’s navel before following the line of hair down towards his boxers. Gerard gathered the elastic between his teeth, letting it snap against Frank’s skin as Gerard looked up into his eyes.

Gerard’s pupils were blown, the black eclipsing any colour and Frank was sure his mirrored them. Gerard held Frank’s gaze as he flicked the button of his jeans open, Frank could feel the bulge of his cock, hard and insistent as it pressed against the zipper of his jeans. It felt like Gerard had done a complete 180, no longer the shy, hesitant guy who blushed like crazy at the word sweetheart but instead was now a desperate, dirty little deviant, on his knees begging for cock.

Gerard was putting on a little bit of a show, taking things slowly so that he could get Frank as riled up as possible. Frank wasn’t used to others taking charge but for now he would indulge Gerard, let him think he was in control before Frank took over. He wanted to make Gerard beg, make him squeal and scream in ecstasy, and damn it he was going to take great pleasure in doing so.

When Franks’ jeans were undone, Gerard pulled them down fast along with his boxers, watching as Franks’ cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach. He was thick and veiny, flushed red with precum glistening on the tip. Gerard wrapped his hand around the base, slipping his tongue out to tease the head of Frank’s cock, swirling it around the tip as he gathered the precum there. Gerard moaned low and deep, eyes slipping closed. Frank tried to bite off a curse at the exquisite feeling of Gerard’s hot wet mouth wrapped around his cock, he threaded his hands through Gerard’s hair, feeling the silky soft strands like he’d fantasised about earlier. Gerard immediately started bobbing his head, setting up a steady pace as he pressed his tongue against the underside of Franks cock with every upstroke.

Frank gave an experimental push, feeling his cock bump against the back of Gerard’s throat, Gerard’s eyes snapped up to meet his and instead of fear he saw lust, pure dark lust. Gerard’s eyelids fluttered as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. It felt so good that Frank had to close his eyes and think unsexy thoughts for a few seconds otherwise this would be over all too quickly. When Frank had a hold of himself he looked back down at Gerard who was still watching him with unwavering eyes.

Frank bit his lip, carefully considering his next words. ‘’Put your hands behind your back baby...’’ Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, following Franks orders to hold his hands behind his back, fingers circling the opposite wrist with a groan. Frank started increasing his pace, fucking into Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard was being so good for him, just kneeling there, taking everything Frank gave him without complaint, he even gagged slightly a few times but that only added to Frank’s pleasure. Frank could see tears gathering at the corner of Gerard’s eyes and yet Gerard still made no attempt to stop him. Gerard loved it just like Frank did.

All too soon Frank was tugging Gerard off his cock. Making Gerard whine at the loss, he looked amazing, cheeks flushed lips swollen and slick. Frank needed to be inside Gerard, like yesterday. ‘’Fuck Gee if you don’t stop this’ll be over too soon and I really wanna fuck you’’ Frank realised then that he hasn’t even kissed Gerard yet, and those plump lips were too good to pass up. Frank pulled Gerard to his feet in the next second, smashing their lips together in a frenzied collision of tongue and teeth. Gerard gave Frank as good as he got, but ultimately let Frank dominate the kiss.

When Frank pulled back Gerard let out a little giggle, looking down at Franks naked body and then at his own fully clothed one. Frank he rectified that soon enough though, pulling Gerard’s clothes off and chucking them in every direction as they stumbled their way over to the bed. Gerard pushed himself back against the pillows, letting his legs fall open, as Frank searched around in his bag. Frank pulled back with a triumphant ahah when he found the lube and condom, but his words soon dried up when he looked back over at Gerard.

Frank stilled in place, hand still raised in the air as he took in the sight of Gerard laying against the pillows, Gerard looked so vulnerable and exposed and yet so sexy with the way he was looking at him. Gerard’s tongue was peeking out from between his teeth, wetting his bottom lip.

‘’God look at you... so fucking beautiful...’’ Frank watch the flush spread across Gerard’s’ chest, he reacted like he’d never been told that before which was a crying shame, Gerard was gorgeous and any guy who didn’t realise that was a fool. Franks face softened, he shuffled forwards on his knees until he was settled between Gerard’s’ open thighs. Placing the condom and lube beside them, he lent forward, covering Gerard’s body with his own so he could capture Gerard’s lips in a heated kiss. It started off tender and sweet, but soon developed into something darker and more heated, at the first swipe of his tongue over Gerard’s bottom lip he let out a little gasp, which Frank swallowed with a sigh, pressing his tongue further into Gerard’s mouth.

They made out for what felt like hours, all tongue and teeth and biting, it was perfect. Frank was getting restless though, so desperate to feel the hot press of his cock inside Gerard.

‘’Please Frank... I need you’’ Gerard moaned, clutching at Franks shoulders and Frank trailed wet, biting kisses along his jaw and down his neck, paying particular attention to the spot just below his ear that made Gerard keen and shake.

‘’Shh, I’ve got you sweetheart, just relax’’ Frank popped the cap on the lube, slicking his fingers up with a generous amount of the liquid before bringing his fingers down to circle Gerard’s hole. Frank fingered Gerard open gently, scissoring and stretching his fingers in ways that had Gerard moaning and writhing beneath him. It had been so long since he last felt anything as good as this, Gerard was tight and hot around him, making the most beautiful noises whenever Frank brushed over his prostate. Gerard was more than ready for him when he sat back to roll the condom down his cock.

Frank looked back down at Gerard, fingers gripped tight around the base of his cock, he was curious about Gerard’s reaction to his next command and didn’t want to be caught off guard and come too soon. ‘’Get on your knees, face down and hold yourself open, I want to see you’’

Frank watched as Gerard’s eyes widened, his cock twitching against his stomach my, a bead of precum rolling down the shaft to pool at the base. Gerard rolled himself over to his stomach, bringing his knees up underneath himself as he reached back to spread himself, eyeing Frank with dark eyes where he laid on the pillow. ‘’Like this?..’’ The question almost seemed innocent, but with the way Gerard’s eyes sparkled, Frank knew that he was aware of exactly what he was doing.

Frank nodded, ‘’Yeah, just like that, don’t move...’’ he watched avidly, groaning when he saw Gerard’s hole flutter, all slick and shiny and wet. He could see everything; Frank rested his hands on Gerard’s thighs, pressing the head of his cock against Gerard’s opening, not quite pushing in yet, just a little bit of teasing pressure, a promise of what was to come.

Frank took a deep breath ‘’Ready?’’ he asked, Gerard nodded, trying to push back against Franks cock. Frank pulled his hand back, bring it down swiftly against Gerard’s pale ass cheek, not hard enough to really hurt, just enough to sting. ‘’I said don’t move...’’

Gerard gasped, making these cute high pitched whimpers. Gerard’s fingers were holding tight, digging into the supple flesh as he spread himself wider. ‘’Fuck yes...again...Please...’’

Frank grinned in triumph, he knew Gerard would be submissive, but he never thought he’d be this good; he brought his hand down again hard on the opposite cheek, watching as a bright red handprint bloomed. It looked so beautiful. Gerard just cried out, babbling and begging for more. Frank gave him a few more slaps, then without warning started to push his cock in. Frank had to still for a moment one the head popped in, he was so tight and perfect, so soft and pliant underneath him. He wanted to push into Gerard hard, fuck him through the mattress with long deep strokes, watch as he screamed and cried in pleasure.

Frank pushed in slow and steady, giving Gerard time to adjust around him as he went. When he finally came to rest against Gerard’s thighs, he let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

Frank felt a bead of sweat rolled down his temple, he was almost shaking with the need to move. Gerard wiggled slightly, testing the feeling of Frank inside him. ‘’Move... please’’ he gasped.

Frank nodded, pulling out a few inches and then rocking back in, god it felt amazing, his gaze was focused on the place where their bodies met, mouth hung open, a look of pure lust on his face as he started to increase his thrusts. Soon he was pounding into Gerard with nothing but the sounds of skin slapping skin and their moans filling the room. ‘’Fuck Gee you feel so good, so perfect spread open for me...’’

Frank knew he was a talker, but he couldn’t help it. Gerard was trying to reply, letting out these little pleas and curses everything Frank thrust into him, hearing Gerard’s husky voice, strained and broken from pleasure was really doing it for him. Frank felt that familiar heat start coiling in his gut. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and when Frank shifted angles, moving so he was pressing right up against Gerard’s prostate, he almost came from the sight of Gerard falling apart around him.

‘’Right there... fuck right there’’ Gerard’s fingers were starting to slip from where he was holding himself open, he was taking it so good, pressing back against every thrust, giving as good as he was getting.

‘’Yeah baby, gonna cum for me? Wanna see you make a mess of yourself...’’ Fuck Frank was so close.

Gerard tried to slip a hand under himself but Frank swatted it away, replacing it with his own hand as he started stroking Gerard hard and fast. It was only a few strokes until Gerard was tipping over the edge, painting himself and the bed in hot cum, grinding down hard on Franks cock as he milked him. Franks hips started to stutter, mouth hanging open in a perfect O as he felt Gerard tense up around him, clamping down on his cock as he ride his orgasm, Frank shuddered and spilled himself inside the condom, pushing in once, twice more before stilling.

Frank was gasping for air, so blissed out that all he could do was collapse against Gerard’s back, all sweaty and slick. The whole room smelled like sex, like the perfect combination of Frank and Gerard. Frank pulled back carefully, stroking Gerard’s back when he winced at the empty feeling. ‘’Hold on baby, I’ll be right back’’

Frank stood up on shaky knees, bracing himself on the end of the bed so he could walk to the bathroom; it had been so long since he’s had sex good enough to effect his walking. Gerard was incredible and Frank knew that one time just wouldn’t be enough with him. There was so much more he wanted to explore from the older man, and they were both heading to Jersey so they couldn’t live that far apart, perhaps a few hours at most, Frank would travel for him, he’d make it work.

He cleaned himself up quickly, tying the condom and throwing it the bin. He grabbed another clean towel wetting it under the tap so he could go and clean Gerard up.

Frank froze when he entered the room, Gerard had collapsed on the bed, just over from the wet spot and was now snoring softly, quietly and as gentle as possible he cleaned between Gerard’s thighs so he didn’t wake the older man. He tossed the towel in the general vicinity of the bathroom and grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed, pulling it up and over them as Frank snuggled into Gerard’s side pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Gerard sighed in his sleep, wiggling back into Franks embrace. Frank smiled to himself; yeah he would make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think, I wanted to post a little something while I worked on Ravenwood Academy (that is looking to be about 100,000 words), which is coming along nicely, and you'll get your first chapter soon, I know a lot of you have been asking about it. Plus you'll also be happy to know that I have plans for about 17 more storied of varying length afterwords.   
> If there's any questions in the meantime you know where i am.  
> Love you all  
> Nixy_x


End file.
